


Bread and Butter (V's Garden)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Implications of Cannibalism, Prompt Fic, V conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: Donato muses about the secrets Amon has uncovered during the fall of Cochlea.Y'all can prompt me @ purgatoryandme.tumblr.com and see answered requests under the tag "drabbles".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you saw Kuro's work about Amon and Donato? There was a headcanon, that Donato was also under V control and evrything that he was doing, was their orders (or smth like this, there is ni translation). I think that's cool. I will link the post to you.
> 
> (Prompt from chimeric-civetta on tumblr)

When every alarm in Cochlea began to wail, Donato sat up in his cell, waiting in absolute stillness. He could hear guards panicking, the excited murmurs of ghouls like himself, kept in the lowest levels ( _informants for as long as they were useful_ ). The most jubilant voices belonged to those who had no more secrets to sell.   
  
Donato still had a secret, so he waited.   
  
It wasn’t something he’d reveal to any old investigator. He’d considered telling the nameless one, once upon a time. He had wanted to see if his secret would break the carefully made cage surrounding the ‘Dove’.  
  
However, Donato didn’t tell him. He was saving his secret for Koutarou  
  
“I wonder…will it all end tonight?”  
  
He asked the blank white ceiling. It shook under the force of an explosion above and Donato smiled.   
  
“I think it will.” 

* * *

Koutarou had uncovered Donato’s secrets one by one. It had been unintentional, of course. What machinations could a child possibly bring to fore?   
  
Interesting, that he had managed to ruin Donato’s facade, wasn’t it?  
  
It was Koutarou who first figured out that Donato didn’t practice Catholicism conventionally. He knew that the wine in the cup wasn’t wine.   
  
Funny, that he simply thought it was non-alcoholic.   
  
What a good child.   
  
Koutarou had realised that Donato was fond of him above all others. Despite being rather dense, he could see through Donato’s attempts to maintain some kind of distance between them. He could tell Donato wasn’t quite sure how to love him.   
  
It must’ve been naivety that made Koutarou miss the fact that Donato didn’t know how to love anyone.  
  
Finally, Koutarou had been the one to reveal that Donato was not a kindly old man. A priest, a parental figure, a _**human**_. He’d revealed that particular secret to the entire world.   
  
Not that Donato stopped him. _**It was thrilling.**_ Koutarou was much more exciting alive and stirring up trouble than he was as a meal.   
  
He suspected that Koutarou wouldn’t taste like much.  
  
He was the only child Donato didn’t feed human meat to.   
  
Not that Donato didn’t want to share his favourite meal with his favourite son. If he had’ve fed Koutarou, he would’ve had to report his existence to V. That wouldn’t do.   
  
Cannibals turning into ghouls…really, Donato suspected that V had put more than human meat into the packages he received every week. Especially now that he was in Cochlea and had heard rumours about the ghoul-crushing press.   
  
Especially now that he had heard about Sphinx.   
  
RC cells: purified and diluted in human meat…what would they do to a human child? Somebody who was still developing?  
  
All Donato knew was that failures were sent back to him to eat. He knew he had been part of the experiment too. He only grew more sure whenever he caught the eyes of the Garden children ( _familiar…painfully so_ ).   
  
The ceiling shook again and Donato smiled.

* * *

V had taken most of his children and Aogiri had taken his favourite. Really, it irked him to be used. It irked him to be separated from his only source of entertainment.  
  
He would so enjoy divulging his last secret. 


End file.
